


Paris At Sunrise

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: A one-shot of Julia taking photographs of Paris At Sunrise!
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Paris At Sunrise

(William & Julia's Hotel Suite)

William and Julia are both in bed when Julia wakes up and looks around the room and is upset

that today was their last day in Paris before heading home. But it has been quite an adventure for

both of them. This trip to all over Europe was a great for them and Julia got to have some sister

time with Ruby, who she has missed terribly. But she still is a tad embarrassed when Ruby asked

her "what's William like in bed?" When Ruby asked her that, it caught her off guard, but Julia

admitted "he's amazing and the best she's ever had." She chuckled remembering the thought but

it was true. She looks over at William, who was snoring and naked with only a sheet covering

him. She was naked too but then remembered they made love for the million time since being on

the trip. They haven't made love this much since doing "leminscating."

She then looked over at her night stand and saw the camera William bought for her when they

first arrived in London around Christmas so she could take photographs of their as he called it

"European Adventure."

She looks over at the clock its 4:45, and she realizes something that the one thing that is missing

from the collection of photographs is that she hasn't gotten any photographs of Paris at sunrise.

She already had a dozen photographs of Paris at sunset, but not at sunrise due to that it has been

raining every morning, so this is her last chance to get a photograph.

She got out of bed and looked everywhere for her nightgown but remembered they came right

back from the dinner and the theatre, so she settled on his white shirt. She grabs the shirt and put

in on and took it the scent of William, her favorite scent; a mixture of a manly musk and wood.

She button up the shirt and grabbed the camera and headed towards the chair that was near the

window; but before heading towards the chair she grabbed the couch blanket and went and sat

down in the chair and looked out to the "City of Lights."

She couldn't believe how beautiful it is, especially the Eiffel Tower, which they could see from

their hotel room window. She than closes her eyes and dozes off for a bit, but is waken up by the

sun seeping through the window. She grabs the camera from her lap and begins taking numerous

photographs of "Paris At Sunrise," and she couldn't believe how beautiful it was, especially the

Eiffel Tower with the sun hitting against it is absolutely beautiful.

Julia than turns towards the bed and sees William sleeping on his belly facing the other side of

the room. He looked so peacefully and so handsome, she wanted to take a photograph of him. So

she gets up from the chair and takes the camera with her. She goes up to the bed and takes a

photograph of William sleeping in the bed with only the bed sheet covering a half of his butt.

She puts the camera on the nightstand and gets in the bed and wraps an arm around William and

gives him a kiss on his cheek and whispers "I love you, William," and places her hand on his

hand and holds it tight and he whispers back "and I you, Julia."

The End


End file.
